


Breakfast in Bed

by Harmonic_Wisp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Day 2: Roommates, F/F, fleurmioneweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonic_Wisp/pseuds/Harmonic_Wisp
Summary: The two are roommates, shenanigans ensue.#FleurmioneWeek2020 Day 2 Roommates
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 16
Kudos: 178
Collections: Fleurmione Week 2020





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but no one has stopped me from writing yet so...
> 
> A Fleurmione Week 2020 Entry.
> 
> Day 2: Roommates

It was no surprise to anyone that knew Hermione Granger that she was an ambitious and hardworking individual. Seven years at Hogwarts had firmly established her place as the greatest  _ swot _ of her generation. Even after her graduation, the industrious muggleborn continued to make waves at the Ministry of Magic. It was an agreed upon fact that the brunette was a force of nature on any day of the week that she walked into the office.

What  _ wasn’t _ as well known was that Hermione Granger absolutely  _ detested _ mornings. Just because she was up and in the office at seven am on the dot without fail every weekday did  _ not _ mean that she enjoyed getting up before the sun. So on the rare days when she wasn’t storming the Ministry, the brunette preferred a nice lie in under her super soft duvet. 

Today was one such day, and while her internal clock reminded her that it was likely around eight or nine in the morning she made no move to leave the confines of her blanket cocoon. Hermione nuzzled her soft cotton pillow case as she hugged the limb that was idly draped over her stomach with both arms. 

Wait…  _ Limb?! _

Hermione tensed up immediately, but that was apparently taken as a sign to scooch closer to her backside by the owner of the foreign appendage. Soft lips nuzzled the nape of the muggleborn’s neck, and a deep rumble of contentment permeated from the chest of her bedspace’s invader. 

The brunette knew  _ exactly _ who this was. The tension immediately left her alongside a tired huff of annoyance. With her eyelids still firmly shut, Hermione immediately addressed the body pressed flush against her own.

“Fleur?” 

“ _ Hmm?” _

“Remind me again, what color are the walls of your room?”

“A soft shade of lilac.” The blonde’s voice was rugged with sleep, so much so that her French accent came through. Though even as she spoke her lips never lost contact with the other woman’s olive skin. 

“ _ Uh-huh, _ and what color are  _ my _ walls?”

“ _ Très ennuyeux _ . You should have let me paint them months ago.” Even while half asleep, Fleur’s petulance was evident. 

“Fleur, the color of  _ my _ walls in  _ my _ room are slate grey.”

“Yes, like I said.  _ Boring. _ ” 

Hermione sighed and reluctantly opened her eyes to look at the dark shade that predominated her wall. 

“Fleur, this is  _ my _ room. What are you doing here?” She ignored the tingles and goosebumps she felt as the lightest traces of tongue grazed against the sensitive skin on the back of her neck. It was only when the brunette felt a traveled hand grip her breast through her shirt that an involuntary moan spilled out. “D-...  _ Damn it _ , Fleur.”

Hermione flipped herself around so that she was face to face with the mischievous blonde. The action had the added benefit that it separated her from the hand that was determined to distract her. What she found were eyes still heavy with sleep and a smirk that screamed  _ ‘kiss me!’ _ The brunette decided to go with the silent suggestion and stole the part-Veela’s smirk and breath in one fell swoop.

And when determined fingers slipped past the waistband of the blonde’s sleep shorts, Hermione devoured that gasp of pleasure too.

It was much later, after the two had long since divested each other of their various sleep garments and engaged in quite a few notable  _ activities _ that Hermione brought up the earlier question.

“Seriously Fleur, what were you doing in my bed?  _ Again? _ ” The French witch had the audacity to  _ titter _ at that.

“You make it seem like you do not enjoy our dance,  _ ma belle _ .” Hermione snorted at that before she flipped herself into a position where she straddled the blonde underneath her. Her core fluttered at the feeling of toned abs and soft skin against her folds.

“More like I wonder why the hell we’re spending so much on rent if you’re just going to sneak into my bed every night.”

Fleur grabbed the younger witch’s hips with firm hands as the brunette began to grind against her. “Good point, maybe you can convince me that we should move into a smaller apartment. Maybe over  _ dinner? _ ” 

The Ministry witch paused in her movements, likely due to the unexpected question from her bedfellow. This gave Fleur the opening she needed to flip their positions. As Hermione’s back hit the bed and she was forced to look up at the French goddess that now towered over her prone form, she gave the only answer that seemed right at that moment.

“Fine, but you’re doing the extension charm on the closet. Your shoe collection is ridiculous.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this while tipsy as hell. Thank you to Kamaro0917 and "the_glare_you_see" for reading this over and assuring me that "no, this is _also_ not trash. Please put the lighter down."
> 
> Shorter than my Day 1, but let's be real - all of my other entries are shorter than my Day 1 entry. <_<;;


End file.
